dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Diana Prince (Earth-LR)
Diana Prince '''is a Businesswoman who secretly the Amazon warrior princess Wonder Woman. She is also a founding member of the Justice League. Biography Early Life Diana was born on Themyscira to Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons and Zeus the King of Olympus, which was kept secret from Diana for years. At an early age Diana began combat training much to her mother's dismay who was against her being a warrior. Entering Man's World As the years go by and as her training was near complete she faced one obstacle. As a grown-up she must face the great tournament to test her will. One night, during World War II, she meets American pilot Steve Trevor after rescuing him from drowning after he crashed his plane. As Steve is being treated, Diana completes the tournament with the help of her bracelets deflected arrows. When Steve is recovered, he reveals to the Amazons of the war that has engulfed half the world with many dead already. Diana believes the God of War Ares has corrupted mankind into war while Hippolyta refuses the idea believing mankind will survive the war since men have waged war for centuries. She orders Diana to stay on the island and not to leave, but she disobeys her mother by freeing Steve from his cell and steals both the Lasso of Truth and Armour. She and Steve are caught by her mother and the Amazons. Although Diana tries to persuade them fight, they refuse join and Hippolyta exiles Diana. The two head off to London where Diana has tough time blending in. When learning of the casualties of the war and tries to join but can't because women can't be soldiers. She instead becomes a U.S. Army nurse and befriends nurse Etta Candy. Fighting the War Diana's intelligence brought interest to the Office of Strategic Services and selected her to work with Steve. During their missions they discover the Nazis are creating unstoppable army by summoning spirits from the realm of Hades that would possess fallen German soldiers. Throughout the war they encounter undead and advanced weapons made by Nazi mastermind Paula Von Gunther and allies including Sgt. Rock and Easy Company. By the time the war was coming to an end, the two had fallen in love and began a relationship. On May 7th 1945, Diana, Steve, and a battalion of U.S. Army stormed a Nazi base where rockets filled with nerve gas were going to be launched. Diana fights her way in the facility, facing off Armored trooper Red Panzer. She reaches Ares who shows himself. He reveals to her that she is the daughter of Zeus making them siblings. He offers Diana to join him as plots to escape and start the next war, she refuses and they fight it out. Diana quickly gains the upper hand as Steve sacrifices himself by sabotaging the rocket fuel line. In the midst of the chaos Ares flees with Diana promising to meet him again. As she mourns over Steve's death, Von Gunther is captured and news reaches of the war in Europe finally ending. Post War After the war Diana tried to defend Von Gunther who was being tried for war crimes. Before the case could be closed, Von Gunther escapes from custody. Throughout the Cold War Diana would encounter both Von Gunther and Ares at various times and would make a new enemy Cheetah. Trinity As the years went by Diana would become a top executive for Cerberus technologies. She is given an invitation to meet Lex Luthor and to discuss a new businesses deal. While at Metropolis she meets billionaire Bruce Wayne and reporter Clark Kent. When she finds out Luthor is dealing in advanced weapons, she attempts to gather evidence but the evidence is destroyed before she can send it to her superiors. When Bruce discovers she hasn't aged a day in half a century she decides to join him and Clark into fighting Luthor. The three discover Luthor has made contact with Extraterrestrial life. After fighting the aliens the three agree to find others like them to fight the coming invasion, Luthor destroys the evidence against him. Justice League Diana, Bruce, and Clark track the aliens to Central City, Coast City, and the Atlantic Ocean. Along the way they meet Barry Allen, Hal Jordan, and Arthur Curry all of whom join them in fighting. Hal tells them the foe they face is Darkseid and his parademon forces who seems to conquer the universe and has been aiding Luthor. The group tracks down Darkseid to Metropolis where Intergang is presenting a Mother Box to Darkseid which could give him ultimate power. With the combined strength they force Darkseid and his forces to retreat. Afterwards they form the Justice League to protect the world from powerful threats. Powers and Abilities '''Superhuman Strength Immortality Hand to Hand Combat Category:Earth-LR Characters